


Andrà Tutto Bene

by total_black_0



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Ermal ha un casino in testa, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pensieri confusi, Pure Fabrizio non scherza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: OS senza molto senso, nata per purissimo caso dopo una conversazione con @LoganWay, a cui la storia è dedicata.È del tutto sconclusionata e confusa, senza capo né coda, ed è appositamente così: la mia intenzione era esattamente quella di mettere nero su bianco i pensieri confusi della mia bimba stupenda.PS. Se siete qui per il p0rn, stavolta rimarrete delusi, non ce n'è nemmeno un accenno.Godetevela!





	Andrà Tutto Bene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoganWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWay/gifts).



> OS senza molto senso, nata per purissimo caso dopo una conversazione con @LoganWay, a cui la storia è dedicata.  
> È del tutto sconclusionata e confusa, senza capo né coda, ed è appositamente così: la mia intenzione era esattamente quella di mettere nero su bianco i pensieri confusi della mia bimba stupenda.
> 
> PS. Se siete qui per il p0rn, stavolta rimarrete delusi, non ce n'è nemmeno un accenno.
> 
> Godetevela!

La testa di Ermal pulsa quasi dolorosamente mentre nelle orecchie gli rimbombano all'infinito quelle poche parole che Fabrizio gli ha appena rivolto.  
Non sa cosa dire, non sa cosa fare e soprattutto non sa cosa  _pensare._  
Quelle parole sono state in grado in pochi istanti di sconvolgergli l'intera esistenza, l'hanno veramente messo in crisi e ora _sa_ che dovrebbe dire o fare qualcosa, ma ad una riflessione più attenta tutto ciò che gli viene naturale fare gli sembra egoistico.  
La sua unica alternativa sembra quella di compare un biglietto di sola andata per il Messico, nascondersi su un'isola deserta e restare lì. Magari per sempre.

Ma anche questa ipotesi è egoistica e lui egoista non lo è, non lo è mai stato e non lo sarà mai, soprattutto con Fabrizio, una persona che ne ha passate e superate tante e che ora avrebbe tutto il diritto di prendersi la sua rivincita contro il mondo, ma non lo fa.  
Insomma, Fabrizio è un uomo buono che non ha mai fatto del male a una mosca e sicuramente non ne farà mai a lui. È una persona buona,  _buona_ _per davvero_ , che merita una risposta e ne merita una sincera, ma la paura di ferirlo e perderlo per sempre lo paralizza.

«Io...» ancora seduto su quel divano dove pochi minuti prima la sua vita è stata stravolta, senza azzardarsi a sollevare la testa verso l'altro, Ermal prova a parlare, a dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola.  
Anche se non può vederlo, l'enorme peso degli occhioni grandi e bellissimi del moro lo sente chiaramente sulle sue spalle e rende tutto molto più difficile.

In fondo però la "colpa" è sua e soltanto sua. Se non avesse fatto ciò che ha fatto, probabilmente Fabrizio non gli avrebbe mai detto quelle cose e se le sarebbe tenute per sé forse per sempre.  
Magari allora è stato un bene: il solo pensiero del romano che si tiene dentro una cosa così grande solo per proteggere lui, che soffoca i suoi sentimenti solo per non complicare le cose fra loro, gli fa sentire un nodo alla gola, di quelli stretti e soffocanti che quasi tolgono il fiato.  
Ma chi vuole prendere in giro? Le cose fra loro non sono mai state semplici e di certo non si sono complicate ora. Anzi, Ermal ha la netta sensazione che le cose fra loro abbiano iniziato a complicarsi già dal loro primo incontro.

* * *

La prima volta l'aveva visto a Sanremo nel 2010, quando lui gareggiava fra i giovani con _La fame di Camilla_ , mentre Fabrizio fra i big.  
Artisticamente Fabrizio lo conosceva già, conosceva la sua musica ed era un suo fan, ma quella era stata la prima volta che lo vedeva dal vivo e beh... gli era sembrato bello esattamente come appariva in televisione.  
In quell'occasione non si erano parlati, o forse si erano scambiati qualche parola o frase di circostanza, Ermal non ricorda bene. Gli unici ricordi che ha di quel Festival riguardano il terrore che provava al solo pensiero di dover salire su quel palco così importante, ma comunque vedere Fabrizio in carne ed ossa gli aveva smosso qualcosa dentro.  
Era una sensazione strana, che non era riuscito ad identificare, ma comunque non sgradevole.

Si erano parlati, stavolta per davvero, 7 anni dopo, sempre a Sanremo, quando oramai anche Ermal era diventato "grande".  
Quel Festival gli aveva dato tanto, più di quanto si aspettasse: un 3° posto quasi insperato, ma soprattutto un primo vero contatto con il moro, che anche in quell'occasione gli aveva provocato le stesse sensazioni di 7 anni prima.  
Poi c'era stata _la_ telefonata, quella in cui Fabrizio gli chiedeva di scrivere insieme _Non mi avete fatto niente_ , e poi, beh il resto è storia.

* * *

Alla fine, baciarlo lì su quel divano gli era venuto naturale come respirare.  
Aveva semplicemente poggiato le sue labbra su quelle di Fabrizio, senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze delle sue azioni e per un attimo, dopo averlo sentito irrigidirsi in seguito a quel contatto inaspettato, aveva temuto di aver fatto la più grande cazzata della sua vita.  
Poi però Fabrizio si era rilassato, aveva ricambiato il bacio ed Ermal si era abbandonato a quella meravigliosa sensazione, almeno per qualche secondo.  
Quando aveva sentito schiudersi le labbra di Fabrizio e la sua lingua cercare di farsi spazio alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo, il riccio si era improvvisamente risvegliato da quel suo stato di quasi trance e si era bruscamente staccato.  
Per quanto baciare Fabrizio gli fosse piaciuto, era comunque convinto di aver fatto una cazzata. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non così.

Per mesi aveva immaginato di correre, magari sotto la pioggia come accade nelle peggiori commedie romantiche americane, verso casa del moro, con Fabrizio che apre la porta ancora prima che possa bussare e lui che parte con un discorso lungo, confuso e sconclusionato, riassumibile con un semplice "mi sto innamorando di te", che non sarebbe stato però in grado di portare a termine, perché Fabrizio lo avrebbe baciato ancora prima di dargli il tempo di finire la frase.  
Per _mesi_ aveva immaginato centinaia di variazioni di questa scena, aveva anche provato davanti ad uno specchio altrettante versioni del suo discorso, in attesa di trovare il coraggio di confessare al romano i suoi sentimenti.  
Si sentiva leggermente ridicolo, un po' come una stupida dodicenne, ma in fondo si sa, l'amore rende scemi e quello che Ermal prova per Fabrizio altro non è che amore.

Baciandolo però aveva mandato a puttane tutti i suoi piani. Si era lasciato sopraffare dagli impulsi, il suo era stato un gesto istintivo, stupido e rischioso: _prima_ avrebbe dovuto confessare quel sentimento che piano piano, non sa nemmeno come, era cresciuto piano piano in lui fino a diventare ingestibile e _poi_ avrebbe potuto baciarlo.

Nel momento in cui aveva realizzato ciò che aveva appena fatto, Ermal si era improvvisamente staccato da Fabrizio e quello che il moro aveva detto nell'istante in cui le loro labbra si erano separate l'aveva definitivamente gettato nel panico.  
«Nun hai idea da quanto aspettavo 'sto momento. Avevo pensato a mille modi pe' dittelo, io... io ho letteralmente perso la testa pe' te» queste erano le parole che Fabrizio aveva sussurrato, ancora ad occhi chiusi ed inebriato da quel leggero sfiorarsi di labbra appena concluso.  
Il riccio, dopo aver sentito pronunciare quella frase, aveva sbarrato gli occhi e Fabrizio, che aveva percepito il panico impossessarsi di Ermal, aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare: «Beh? Nun me di' che nun te l'aspettavi, me stanno a pija' per culo tutti perché quando ce stai te nei paraggi me comporto come 'n regazzino. Nun me poi di' che nun te n'eri accorto»  
E questa frase, il cui scopo era teoricamente quello di alleggerire la situazione, non aveva fatto altro che aumentare il panico di Ermal. Non che non se lo aspettasse, mica è completamente scemo, aveva in qualche modo capito che il moro era attratto da lui, ma fra dire "mi piaci" e "ho completamente perso la testa per te" c'è una gran bella differenza.

Da lì in poi Ermal aveva iniziato a iperventilare e a camminare su e giù per la stanza, mormorando a bassa voce frasi sconnesse e tirando di tanto in tanto i suoi capelli, nel tentativo (vano) di darsi una calmata.  
Si sente incapace di mettere ordine fra i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni, si sente diviso a metà fra la voglia di gettarsi fra le braccia di Fabrizio e baciarlo fino allo sfinimento e la voglia di fuggire il più lontano possibile da lì.  
Si sente come un personaggio dei cartoni animati, solo che sulle sue spalle invece di un angioletto e un diavoletto ci sono emotività e razionalità.  
Emotività e razionalità: l'eterno dilemma dell'uomo. E se uomini molto più grandi e importanti di lui non erano riusciti a scogliere questo dubbio, chi è lui per farlo?

C'è poco da dire o fare: la sua unica possibilità è cercare di tranquillizzarsi, possibilmente non smettere di respirare e mettere ordine fra i suoi pensieri. Ma la paura lo paralizza.  
Sì, Ermal ha paura. Ha paura di prendere un impegno così grande, ha paura di non essere abbastanza, ha paura di commettere uno sbaglio madornale, ma soprattutto ha paura di far soffrire Fabrizio.  
_"Magari anche Fabrizio ha paura"_ la vocina che gli risuona nella testa, invece di calmarlo e fargli capire che è  _normale_ essere spaventati da una situazione così nuova e che non è solo, aumenta ulteriormente la sua agitazione. Come possono essere in grado di gestire la cosa se sono entrambi terrorizzati?

Basta. La situazione sta diventando ingestibile ed Ermal non può più restarsene con le mani in mano, ma ha la netta sensazione che qualsiasi cosa farà o dirà sarà quella sbagliata. In questo momento proprio non riesce a vedere una conclusione di quel pomeriggio, che gli sembra esterno nonostante saranno passati sì e no 10 minuti, che non sia tragica.  
Si costringe a prendere un respiro profondo per calmarsi, perché ormai lo sa che c'è una sola opzione disponibile.  
Parlare, niente di più e niente di meno, devono solo parlare.  
Deve buttarsi e prendersi la responsabilità delle sue azioni, deve comportarsi come un adulto e affrontare la cosa, non può fuggire come un ragazzino.

La paura però rischia ancora una volta di prendere il sopravvento e mai come prima d'ora Ermal sente il bisogno di uscire da quella casa il più velocemente possibile.  
Si sente soffocare e il solo pensiero che questa sensazione possa derivare da una ipotetica futura relazione con il moro non fa altro che peggiorare il suo stato d'animo.  
Che derivi tutto dal timore di perdere la sua libertà? Ci tiene alla sua libertà e doverla sacrificare un po' lo intimorisce: non vuole dover rendere conto a qualcun altro oltre sé stesso, on vuole dover giustificare le sue scelte davanti al primo che passa.  
_"Ma Fabrizio non è il primo che passa. Fabrizio è...Fabrizio!"  
_Ancora quella vocina nella sua testa, a cui però non riesce a dare torto: Fabrizio non è affatto il primo che passa, non lo è mai stato. Aveva capito che in quell'uomo c'era qualcosa di particolare già dalla prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati anni prima.

Il pensiero però di dover sacrificare la sua libertà in nome di un qualcosa che ancora non lo riesce a definire però lo spaventa e non è affatto sicuro di voler fare questo sacrificio.  
_"Ma se lui ti piace, e ti piace perché sei stato tu a baciarlo, sei stato tu a fare prove su prove di discorsi romantici davanti allo specchio, le cose che non potresti più fare stando con lui, potresti non volerle più fare. Potresti non vederlo come un sacrificio"  
_Stupida vocina. Stupida, stupida vocina. La cosa che gli fa più rabbia è che la stupida vocina _ha ragione._ Ha ragione al 100%, Fabrizio è una di quelle persone che sa stringere senza incatenare, che c'è sempre senza però mai essere invadente, che ti fa sentire la sua presenza senza farla mai diventare soffocante.

Parlare. Parlare, parlare, parlare. Parlare è l'unica cosa che gli resta da fare.  
Deve parlare con Fabrizio, confessargli le sue paure e sperare di essere compreso. Poi sarà lui a scegliere se ne vale la pena o meno. Si può fare, no? Sembra un compromesso ragionevole.  
_"No che non si può fare"_  
No, infatti. La stupida vocina nella sua testa ha ragione ancora una volta, non può farlo.  
Fabrizio si è dichiarato, ha detto "sono pazzo di te" e questa non è una cosa che si dice così dal nulla.  
Fabrizio la sua scelta l'ha già fatta e ora Ermal non può comportarsi da egoista e offrirgli una via d'uscita. Questa mossa potrebbe essere interpretata come un "fai un po' come ti pare, a me non importa".  
E che a Ermal non importi non è affatto vero, se non gli importasse non sarebbe sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi come invece è in questo momento.

Ermal ne è sicuro, metterlo alle strette non era fra i piani di Fabrizio, eppure con la sua dichiarazione (non del tutto) inaspettata è esattamente ciò che ha fatto.  
Ormai ha deciso, deve parlare. Deve prendersi questa responsabilità e tirare fuori lo stesso coraggio che ha dimostrato il romano con la sua confessione e confessargli a sua volta i suoi sentimenti.  
Fabrizio se lo merita. Merita di sentirsi dire "mi piaci e anche se ho paura, tanta paura, che questa storia ci distruggerà, sono sicuro che ne varrà la pena".  
Fabrizio si è esposto, ora tocca a lui, ma la pura di dire la cosa sbagliata o di essere frainteso ancora non lo abbandona. A questo punto gli è chiaro come il Sole che la sua più grande paura è quella di perderlo: sarebbe disposto a sacrificare tutto sé stesso, se questo significasse poter avere il moro al suo fianco, preferirebbe essere costretto ad amarlo silenziosamente e da lontano piuttosto che farlo soffrire.  
_"Una mancanza di sincerità da parte tua è l'unica cosa che in questo momento potrebbe farlo soffrire"  
_La dannata vocina si fa sentire ancora una volta e ancora una volta Ermal è costretto ad ammettere che ha dannatamente ragione.

Alla fine, dopo un lasso di tempo difficilmente quantificabile, Ermal capisce che il suo silenzio sta devastando il romano e anche se non può vederlo, si rifiuta infatti di volgere lo sguardo verso di lui per paura di quello che potrebbe leggere nei suoi occhi, è sicuro che il suo atteggiamento composto non serva ad altro che a nascondere la sua paura e che stia impazientemente aspettando una risposta, una reazione o anche solo un cenno di tranquillità da parte sua.

La situazione sta diventando insostenibile per entrambi.  
Per Fabrizio che, Ermal ne è sicuro, si sente morire dentro ad ogni secondo che passa senza che lui dica una parola.  
Per Ermal stesso che ha sprecato fin troppo tempo a pensare e ripensare a tutti i possibili scenari futuri, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'idea di godersi il presente.  
L'ultima incertezza viene spazzata via in tempi sorprendentemente rapidi.  
Ermal, non si sa come, riesce a trarre la conclusione che non ha alcun diritto di negare al Fabrizio, e in realtà anche a sé stesso, la possibilità di costruire qualcosa insieme, qualcosa _di bello_ insieme, solo per le sue stupide paure. Sarebbe un gesto egoistico, più o meno come l'idea di scappare in Messico. Idea che in questo momento gli sembra la peggiore della sua vita, nonostante ci sia una (piccola) parte di lui che ancora lo spinge verso l'aeroporto più vicino.

Ermal si passa nervosamente una mano fra i capelli mentre continua a camminare su e giù per quella stanza che gli sembra improvvisamente troppo piccola, cercando di trovare il coraggio che gli è necessario per dire al romano quello che prova, cercando di trovare le parole adatte per fargli capire che i suoi timori vengono solo da lui e non da Fabrizio, che è perfetto così com'è.  
Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo si sente finalmente pronto, più o meno, a dire ciò che deve: «Fabrizio, io... tu mi piaci, mi piaci molto. Dio solo sa quanto tempo ho passato a cercare il coraggio di dirti quello che provo, quanto tempo ho passato a cercare le parole giuste da dirti. Tu mi piaci, ma io ho paura, tanta paura. - dice Ermal velocemente, pronunciando queste parole come fossero una sola - Ho paura di farti soffrire perché so essere un grande stronzo, ho paura che mi stuferò di te perché sono lunatico, ho paura che tu ti stancherai di me perché sono un gran casino vivente e che un giorno ti sveglierai e ti renderai conto che stare con me è troppo faticoso e non ne vale la pena. Ho paura che ci daremo tutto, che ti darò così tanto di me che il giorno che te ne andrai via non mi lascerai più nulla, ho paura che tu mi darai così tanto di te e che io non sarò in grado di prendermi cura di ciò che mi darai come meriteresti e come sicuramente tu farai con me. Posso sopportare di tutto, ho già sopportato di tutto, ma non potrei mai e poi mai sopportare l'idea di distruggerti»

Ad ogni parola che pronuncia il tono di voce di Ermal si fa sempre più alto e isterico, tanto che a un certo punto è costretto a fermarsi per riprendere fiato, perché inizia già a sentire la gola che si chiude e gli occhi, che tiene ancora accuratamente lontani da quelli del moro, riempirsi di lacrime di frustrazione e soprattutto di rabbia verso sé stesso: «Insomma, quella che voglio dire è che il mio cuore si spezzerebbe se mai dovessi spezzare il tuo e tu... tu non lo meriti e io in questo momento mi sento un cretino e ho solo voglia di scappare in Messico»

Fabrizio durante l'intero sproloquio del riccio è restato compostamente seduto sul divano, aspettando pazientemente che l'altro tirasse fuori tutti i suoi pensieri. È solo quando Ermal termina il suo discorso e finalmente si gira per guardarlo negli occhi che il moro abbozza un sorriso e cerca di sdrammatizzare la situazione: «Se te va in Messico ce potemo anna' insieme»  
Il riccio sbuffa una risata nervosa e leggermente irritata, non capisce proprio come Fabrizio abbia voglia di scherzare in una situazione del genere, ma si rende conto che probabilmente anche lui in questo momento ha una grande confusione in testa e che proprio tranquillo non è.  
Ma prima che possa dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Ermal realizza che Fabrizio si è alzato in piedi e che ora, nonostante sia leggermente più basso, lo sovrasta con la sua imponente figura.  
«Ermal, non è facile pensa' ai bisogni de 'n'altra persona, ma nun se po' manco vive' costantemente co' la paura de sbaja’ o de nun esse’ all’altezza. Pe’ quasi tutta la via mia nun me so’ mai sentito abbastanza e mo nun faccio artro che domandamme come sarebbe annata la mia esistenza se c’avessi avuto un po’ più de fiducia in me stesso. C’ho paura pure io Ermal, pure mo so’ terrorizzato, c’ho paura de nun esse’ abbastanza pe’ te, lo capisci che c’ho le stesse paure tue? Però finalmente, dopo più de 40 anni, sto iniziando a capi’ che vive’ senza tentare significa passa’ il resto della vita cor dubbio che magari ce l’avrei fatta»    

Queste parole colpiscono Ermal come un treno in corsa. Mai avrebbe immaginato che anche il moro fosse così spaventato da tutta quella situazione.  
«Sei bravo con le parole, ma non puoi rubare le frasi a Jim Morrison» ridacchia nervosamente l'albanese, cercando ancora una volta di sottrarsi allo sguardo indagatore di Fabrizio.  
«Ermal - dice il moro dopo aver posato entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, privandolo così di ogni possibile via di fuga - Me piace come sei, me so' 'nnamorato de te pe' quello che sei, non te chiederei mai e poi mai de cambia' pe' me»

Per la prima volta da quando è iniziato quel lunghissimo pomeriggio, Ermal ha la sensazione che una minima parte di tutta la tensione accumulata fino a quel momento lo stia pian piano lasciando.  
Per la prima volta non gli manca il fiato e per la prima volta il sorriso che si disegna sulla sua bocca non è un sorriso nervoso, ma un leggero e sereno.  
La tranquillità, almeno in parte, ritrovata di Ermal non passa affatto inosservata al moro, che a questo punto non resiste all'impulso di abbracciarlo stretto e lasciarsi un serie di baci sulla fronte e fra quei ricci che tanto ama.

«Andrà tutto bene Ermal. Te lo prometto, andrà tutto bene»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non avrei mai pensato che scrivere i pensieri di un'altra persona potesse essere così difficile.  
> Scrivere questa cosa è stato davvero faticoso, spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.
> 
> A presto!


End file.
